


My light

by AkaneMikael



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My light. My star. What am I without my shining star? My star, my guide, my source, my soul.<br/>Posses my life, is yours, do with me what you want because I know that I will never disappoint, you have to always take care of me, you’ll never make me suffer by your will."<br/>Loki is the first in the thoughts of Lucy and she is more important to him than anything else, but be able to overcome the barrier between stellar spirit and guardian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My light

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm Italian and my English is not the best, but better than google translate, so I decided to translate this my fic, which is also in the original language. I hope that is understood, I will try to improve my English.  
> Apart from that...   
> My favorite couples are obviously Gratsu, Lolu, Gajevi, Miraxus, Gersa. Some time ago I wrote a tiny and simple gratsu, Natsu and Gray, now I wrote a very soft and sweet on lolu, Loki and Lucy. I find them adorable, especially because I think Natsu and Lucy are fantastic as friends, a nice fraternal relationship.  
> Loki and Lucy are perfect together, romantic, sentimental, sweet. Compensate, Loki gives Lucy securities that seeks and she with him those attitudes so extraordinarily shy that has not anyone why more and looks very confident. Loki then is not the usual womanizing all smoke no fire, it is very strong, solid, reliable. In short, lovely couple.  
> I struggled a lot to not go on porn and stay romantic, as are the Lolu. Anyway enough talk. I think I still write a little something, some fluff are fine! Then I would play around with the gajevi and, of course, to gratsu. Enjoy the reading. Akane kisses

[](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/13495066_630673623752102_5957285353615110217_n.jpg?oh=d5553d8cf6cbe8636645955801675ae5&oe=57C23C8A) [](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/13501587_630673597085438_3466416425110456356_n.jpg?oh=458c494d48cc1db7a3cd32638298bf81&oe=57F70BC5) [](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/13508821_630992263720238_8627601753127136787_n.jpg?oh=10f2825165c27bd7ebbd3cfacaca23a6&oe=580097BD)  


 

"My light. My star. What am I without my shining star? My star, my guide, my source, my soul.

Posses my life, is yours, do with me what you want because I know that I will never disappoint, you have to always take care of me, you’ll never make me suffer by your will.

I know you care about me, so you have me forever. I only ask to be able to love you until the end of the universe. That this life fades if I can’t be near you, if I can’t be yours.

That my world collapse if I can’t wet in your light, which dry up me and pinch me. Because my life without you would not make sense.

Make me yours forever, and my life will have meaning.

I love my little light, my sweet star, my sap, my soul, my life.

I love you and will always love you. "

 

Lucy abandoned into the Loki’s arms hiding his face in his neck. When she felt that warm light wrap bodied and strong, the girl let herself go completely relaxed, calm, aware that now the suffering had ended.

Loki had arrived, would save her, she would be again fine.

\- You did good, now I'll take you. It doesn’t happen anymore. I promise you. - Loki whispered with steady voice and sweet at the same time, his lips on her temple that allowed to kiss her.

Lucy didn’t need to hear his promise to know that he would.

A yielding tear rolled on her cheek, the hand went up on the neck, among Loki orange hair. lightly gripped.

\- Thank you. - He smiled, then put her down gently, like a princess and defeated the enemy.

 

 

The enemy died, and shortly after Loki walked quickly to Lucy still on the ground, bent considerate, took her hand gently in his and raised his arm to make sure on his general condition.

\- How are you, Lucy? - When he was serious, he called her by name. Lucy blushed and nodded awkwardly:

\- Better, thank you. I'm sorry I made you do all the hard work as always, I wanted to help, but ... - Unfortunately, the enemy had arrived unexpectedly and attacked her isolated from the others, they had ripped off the belt with the keys and had struggled to recover them with her own strength. When she'd done it, she called Loki, the first in her thoughts.

\- You've done enough giving me the strength to fight for you. You know that my life is worth nothing without you! - He said it seriously, touching her hand with his lips. Lucy removed it, blushing:

\- Stop teasing me! Are you the usually silly! - She grunted trying to compose herself and appear tough and strong.

She was touched deep every time he behaved in this way, but reacted badly because she was convinced he was play. She hated being teased.

\- But I'm serious! - Loki answered immediately standing up, while she also made suddenly, staggering for this. He took her immediately putting an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Lucy found herself immediately supported by him, her face on fire.

\- I'm fine, I just need a little rest. - So Loki picked her up and give her no choice, he back her to the village where she had just accomplished the mission for which she was comes with the others, from whom she had separated.

\- Then let me provide for your care. I will use my powers to not weight on my princess. - Lucy knew that the 'Princess' term was the sign that indicated he was playing.

She wanted him flying halfway around the world, but recognized that being transported at that time was quite comfortable. So let him, pouting.

\- Where are the others? - At that question, they had arrived at the threshold of the city and right there they met with Natsu and Gray. For the occasion, Elsa had been occupied with other important personal affairs, so they went to themselves in what had seemed an easy mission.

When they saw Lucy transported in the arms of Loki, they ran from them to see how she was.

\- I'm fine, just makes the skit as usual! - Lucy tried to play down.

\- Yes, and you let him do it willingly! - insinuated Happy with hand over the mouth and malignant air as many times as he spoke of them, alluding to the fact that appeared a couple.

Lucy began to wave her arms and kicking to get down and go to step on him, but Loki wouldn’t allow it and rather tightened his grip more, advancing.

\- Have you finished? - Loki asked walking with her screaming ‘bad cat' hysterical, embarrassed, to an amused Happy.

\- Yes, everything is fine, we just have to go get the reward and then we can go back! - Gray said, while Natsu complained that he had an incredible hunger.

\- Not worth going back now, it’s evening. Lucy has to rest. You will be staying in this hotel. - Loki, very democratically, decided by himself for everyone as if he were the boss and stood with Lucy finally quiet, in front of a nice hotel very inviting.

\- It will cost a lot! - commented Lucy always counting every penny.

\- I did a mission once in this village, the owner will remember me. - Lucy immediately understood why she would remember and would have enter them without money and she got angry, going down immediately.

\- Look, I'm better now, we can get there, we don’t need that you makes the falls dead with your ex! - She was always opposite of these things, became controversial and annoyed.

\- Why, are you jealous? - Happy returned to charge and he found Lucy's shoe in the face.

\- Tonight I'll eat you if you don’t stop! - Yelled causing dizzy.

Loki had gone by the owner in getting an invitation, so she had to stand alone at the door waiting that her strength would return.

\- You know, not good for you to fuss so much if you are so battered! You should wait for your prince Orange take care of you! - Happy kept making allusive jokes, while Natsu and Gray they began to argue about who was more hungry, usual nonsense words.

When Loki returned, he had a big smile and the V sign on the fingers. In the other hand he had two pairs of keys.

\- It’s all right, we have two double rooms. - With this the four stopped by quacking like the usual, and looked at him puzzled.

\- How two double rooms ?! - Gray exclaimed.

\- Don’t you think that a girl like her to be with two beasts like you!? - said Loki severe taking Lucy's arm. She blushed and tried to dismiss him, but without much conviction.

\- Stop it. - She tried weakly.

\- But I don’t want to be with him! - exclaimed fervent Natsu and Gray together, pointing at each other. Loki shrugged and without looking back, walked with Lucy to the rooms, throwing one of the two keys to the two began to quarrel.

Happy’s laughter allusive and evil led them all the way, until they entered in the room. Once inside Loki sat her down gently on the bed and only then she sighed, trying to calm down and banish from the mind the hints of that bad cat, as he called him.

\- I thank you for the rooms, although i am not very happy with the way in which you have obtained ... - she started doing the petulant to give a tone, while she took off her shoes with tired gestures.

\- Why, you're jealous? Between me and that girl there's nothing left. - Lucy sighed impatiently again, with pressure returning to rise while she took off her jacket without sleeves, dirty and ruined, remaining with a low-cut top.

\- Maybe not with her, but with a thousand others you've had? - Loki shrugged, taking off his jacket in turn, placing it carefully on a chair.

\- I left all them when I came back to do the stellar spirit. - He explained calmly.

\- And you want me to believe you don’t have a girlfriend, or more than one, in the world of the stellar spirits? - Asked in a mixture of the allusive and annoyed, as she got up and went to the bathroom to open the tank water, trying not to show annoyance.

Loki stared at her with a look a bit surprised and a little smug.

\- Princess, you are the only woman in my life. It will always be so, my heart is yours! - He began play. Lucy pulled on him the soap from the bathroom.

\- Go away, I have to take a bath! - Loki in response came in smiling, as if nothing had happened:

\- To my princess I'll take care as it should! I help to wash your back, to strip, to ... - The handful of Lucy came in the face and stopped him showing that she had recovered enough strength, although not yet to the maximum.

\- Loki, don’t make me use force! - Lucy preferred to ask for things to his spirits, work with them, rather than imposing and order.

Especially with Loki, she had much respect.

Loki sighed and decided to give her respite.

\- All right, i’ll come back later to see how you are, you also need to eat. I not forgive myself if something happened to you. - Lucy sighed impatiently.

\- How long you make it! Stop give you airs just because I call you first! -

So grumbling Lucy showed him to leave. Loki gave her a kiss by far and with his usual smile confident, went away leaving her alone to sigh of relief, red and embarrassed.

 

Lucy now fast asleep, had bathed thinking how stupid was Loki who liked to joke in that stupid way that she hated, then she had eaten something with Natsu and Gray, who had constantly quarreled, and Happy that he had not stopped making questions about Loki, and since that her health condition had gone worse than for the better, she decided to go straight to sleep, tired, not wanting to hear the name of Loki.

Who knows why Happy was fixed on them?

Loki was a womanizer, he did so with all the girls, not only with her. And she was bound to him as stellar spirit. And then ok, to be courted, if only to pretend, by a nice guy was getting effect. Especially to her that was so romantic, sentimental and she was looking for a boyfriend for a lifetime.

Every time that she was looking for someone feeling the lack of a strong and gentle figure at her side, came to mind absurdly Loki.

Tired mentally and physically, she undressed and lay down under the covers leaving soon to go, while the uncontrolled thoughts wandered, alone.

"Sure, he's a nice guy. And he’s always the first one I call if there are no situations that require specific spirits and different from him. But i am fond to him for the way I met him, for his story that touched me, because he was nearly to disappear like that ... "Lucy turned on a side and closed the eyes with sleep that took her away slowly. "There is no other. It’s a bond spirit-wizard, nothing more. Happy is an idiot and Loki must stop playing that way. "

But then she faded world and every thought vanished with it.

Shortly after, quiet, Loki appeared without making a single noise. He sat on the bed, trying not to be heard and watched her all night, using his strength.

Loki was one of the few who could pass the portal alone and use his spiritual strength to stay in the human world.

Sure it was a limited time, but it was useful when Lucy was in serious trouble and didn’t have enough strength. To do so she had to have the keys with her and should not have opened another portal. Beyond this, if he wanted to, he could do it, but there was a kind of unspoken rule that sought to comply. The spirit could pass the portal in extreme cases, if their master was in danger.

Loki occasionally transgressed this little rule to check that Lucy was all right. From one point of view it was for the good of his master, so he could stay the passage.

He did it after a few tough battle, after Lucy was ugly sight. When no one could see.

Silent, he sat on the bed and watched her sleep, making sure she was okay.

He was there all night and watched his light, his star, his soul.

 

 

\- You know, it was all night watch you ... - The voice thin and annoying Happy penetrated the brain making her suffered headaches. Lucy hands splattered on the face to remove him, tried to have breakfast in peace.

\- Don’t be silly, I fell asleep alone and I woke up alone! - Then he frowned realizing the rest and looked flamboyant. - Wait a minute, how can you say that he was there? - Happy so, fluttering over the table, with Natsu and Gray quarreling among themselves, continued to insinuate.

\- I see that you understand who ‘he is’, huh? I didn’t say a name! - Lucy so pulled behind the sugar that struck him leaving a bump, that still didn’t stop him. - I came to check what you did! I was sure to get you in the act! And instead you were asleep and he looked at you! It was also very disturbing, I must say. It looked like the lion who is relishing the succulent flavor of prey! - Loki being the Lion's portal, he was often associated with that animal even though his character, the lion, had nothing.

Lucy tried to focus on the serious fact that Happy had spied on, but then he realized.

\- And how do I know that you don’t tell a lie? You shots a lot of crap! -

\- Ask him if you don’t believe! A spirit can’t lie to his mistress! You will answer truthfully! - Lucy suddenly remembered the rule and a thought crossed her mind, making her shut up immediately.

"It's true, they can’t lie to me. But if so, how does Loki do it when he says he loves me and all those stupid things? They can’t lie, but maybe they can fool around? Or maybe Loki is different? "

\- I'll ask him, so you shut once and for all! - Happy looked surprised to see her so convinced. - I'll ask him if your insinuations of us have some truth, and tell him to be sincere. So you plant to break up with this story! - Happy back on the table convinced that this time would have made it to come together.

\- Why are you so attached to them? - Asked Gray in one of the rare moments when not bickering with Natsu.

\- The Loluare tender, would make a good couple together! And I am romantic! - Gray stared at him without understanding, and Happy raising his little shoulders continued: - I would like also to pair you, but you are two blockheads! You have the sexuality of two sloths! Matters most to compete among you what else! -

\- And what would be more important than to beat him? - Asked Natsu realizing half of his speech.

\- Compete! - The corrected Gray punctilious. - It's different you beat me, because you don’t actually beat me, salamander crawling! - He retorted.

Natsu returned flaming giving him a punch that was dodged and ended on Happy, knocking him out cold! - Oops, Happy! - he went to retrieve him while Gray laughed sadistic and Lucy thought still fixed that damn bad cat.

Seeing that she was not laughing, he looked surprised.

\- What have you Lucy? Don’t you laugh? - Lucy shook watching Gray who spoke to her.

\- No, no, I only have a few thoughts on my mind ... -

\- If you need to talk ... - Gray was not particularly sensitive, but at least he was smarter than Natsu and friends, species that didn’t consider rivals, was always there.

Lucy blushed thinking it was not appropriate to talk about affairs of the heart with him.

\- Maybe Elsa or Cana are more suitable. - Then he realized what she said and corrected herself. - Ok, I'll talk to Mirajane! - Gray still not having the faintest idea of what she had, he nodded.

\- As you prefer. But if you need anything ... - Lucy smiled sweetly thanking him, shortly after she returned cheerful as always, going to the rescue of a poor Happy foaming at the mouth.

 

 

The return trip was longer than expected, because of some kind of trouble encountered on the street.

So they had to sleep outside again and decided to camp because the temperature was summer and it was pretty good outdoors.

Sitting in front of a fire that fed the bare minimum to not kill him, she glanced at the two companions who were sleeping soundly, with open arms on each other, intertwined as they were a couple.

Lucy smiled amused, then looked at Happy snoring on Natsu and sighing, she decided to call Loki for the clarification that had tormented her all the time.

Silently she walked away from the fire and the three who were sleeping and went a little farther on, between trees and clearing. There was a lake where she crouched and looking at the moon and the stars that gave the show in the sky, took the key Loki and called him.

Loki immediately appeared and came from behind, surrounding her and gently kissing her cheek, catching by surprise. Lucy jumped sit down and slide to the side. Loki sat down with her and held out a hand to settle down.

\- I hope not I scared you, princess. - Lucy sighed, looked at his hand and took her hesitant, blushing.

\- I'm fine. - He better sat down beside him and look at the lake.

\- What can I do for my princess? Can’t you sleep? You want me to hold you in my arms? - He said dull and poetic like a prince. Lucy blushed even more and reproached hard:

\- Stop it, be serious! - Loki didn’t take his eyes off her, happy to be there with her without imminent danger, especially without nosy.

\- But I am! -

Lucy looked up at the sky in exasperation.

\- And speaking of this I want to talk to you! It’s true that the spirits can’t lie to its stellar magicians? - Loki nodded.

\- Of course. The purpose of the spirits is to protect their own magician and please him. - Lucy looked at him annoyed.

\- So if a lie welcomes me, you say it! - Loki then became really serious and Lucy understood the difference. The look was very insightful.

\- No, it doesn’t. We don’t lie to our master, ever. In any circumstances and for any reason. - Lucy by then believed him, so she did the next question back to stare at the dark lake, where the big moon and low was mirrored silver illuminating.

\- But you can play, joking ... - Loki did not understand right away what she was going, shrugging his shoulders, he replied:

\- Yes, of course we can. - Lucy pulled out pouted and lowered the tone.

\- So to play you can tell lies, like maybe tease me and stuff! - Loki sighed closing his eyes patient, hoping to make her understand that it was not as she thought.

\- No, not with you. We can do it with anyone else, but not with our princess. Not because something impede it, there's no rule. it’s only because we don’t want. You see, for us you are our light, our guide, we exist for you, you are everything to us. We don’t want to lie to you, tease you, laugh at you or something. - Lucy was impressed with the way he talked about this, with red face and open mouth, sitting next to each other. Loki concluded, smiling, took her hand and caressed.

\- If I tell you that I love you, it’s true. - Lucy flushed immediately stiffened, his heart began to beat very strong like crazy, staring at her hand into his rather than his face so close and so beautiful.

She had always found a nice guy, but before his hostile attitude towards her and then the fact that he became her stellar spirit, had always braking from deepening that feeling.

\- Your love is linked to the fact that you're my stellar spirit. Right? is an 'I love you' like that of Virgo, Taurus ... - He tried to bring order, trying not to get lost in that particular thought, but Loki stopped her firmly, even caressing her cheek with his knuckles, gently.

\- Is a very different love. I have experienced you as a girl, then as a partner and finally as my princess. I love everything about you, in every way you can love someone. - Then he said calmly, smiling: - I know you don’t believe me because I have had many girls and because I have this way of making theater, from false poet, but i am sincere. You know, sometimes it's hard to do when what you feel is so great and immense. And holding me know that you see me as your spirit, one of many, and not as a companion to love. - At this Lucy felt on fire and her eyes filled with tears. No had ever thought seriously, had not wanted to, but hear that the blood came to the brain and emotions took over.

In fact, turning towards him, she took his hand still clutching her and looked resolute and worried that he thought that:

\- That's not true, Loki! You are not just a spirit, for me. I love all my spirits, I would give my life for them, they are valuable travel companions. But you're different... because I know you as a person first and then because ... - She blushed, lowering her embarrassed eyes, realizing what she was saying. - Because here is ... - He could not find the right words, after that exploit.

Loki struck by the fire and by the glint in her eyes, arranged her blonde hair loose behind the ear, gently and softly.

\- I'm glad to know that i am different from others. Because for me you are not just my guardian. - He could be serious, he could be deep and romantic. And he knew to beat her heart like nobody else.

Lucy realized that Loki had everything she had ever wanted in a guy, even the ability to make her laugh, make her feel good, sure, but at the same time to ease the situation, not to make all serious and hard.

And above all it was very sweet.

Even at low eyes and not daring to look at him again, she bit her lip then shyly said:

\- But it’s not possible that there will be established between spirit and guardian feelings like that ... - Don’t even dare to call them by their name.

\- You mean fall in love? - Lucy nodded red, without the courage to look up.

\- There is no regulation prohibiting it, and it’s not impossible. It has happened in the past to some spirits and will happen again. Between spirit and guardian is established a relationship, a very close bond. This sometimes goes beyond the roles, because we are two souls, as well as two creatures. If souls are twins, no matter who you are, you can get to join in an absolute way, carnal, earthly and spiritual. It’s not impossible. -

Lucy was silent, impressed, excited, her heart was getting stronger.

Now she was convinced there was believing, but she probably felt it, too. Which was true. That the feeling of Loki was authentic. She felt it because she wanted to hear, because it was there for that, to understand it. She had never wanted to look at it, thinking it was inappropriate for a magician of spirits falling in love with one of them, but now she was there to see if it was possible, and if they could.

Well there, at that moment, under a starry sky that seemed to give their approval, Lucy realized that they could, it was real, it was true.

He took her chin with two fingers, gently, and approach to him, then with arm around her, and with a natural force, lifted her and put on the legs, just like could be a princess on her prince.

Lucy, romantic, sweet, sentimental, she let him, excited.

She let his hands touched the waist, wrapped, embrace and lay on him. She abandoned him, savored the feelings, the emotions that faced by those sweet touches, delicate but sure.

Loki put his hand on his cheek and looking at her intently, as if she were his only star, rested gently on his lips and made her feel for the first time a girl and not just a magician prey adventures.

A girl he loved, really loved, desired and full of feeling ready to be lived.

Loki's lips caressed her, then gently but safe parted them sucking. Finally here is her tongue come forward. It was the first kiss of Lucy who naturally knew the theory but had never practiced.

The excitement of the first kiss was a moment, then there was only the excitement for the lips of Loki, his tongue and his taste.

If it was the first time for her, for him it wasn’t and in that kiss his experience it felt. From the way he kissed her softly, leading her slowly toward heaven, the way he touched her gently but with no hesitation. From how his hand slid from his cheek on her neck, her hair, and then how the other held her to waist. Lucy, timidly, drifted and slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, accepting that feeling which had always felt but never let go.

It was nice to do it, now, after realizing that it was true, that they could, which was genuine and beautiful. Simply beautiful.

The fable, his fable, fairy tale dreamed as a child, was there. The tale was his and he was living.

Loki kissed her like a prince would do with his princess, then hugged her, making feel all the feeling which overflowed in him. He closed his eyes to hold the great feeling, the finest ever felt sensation throughout his long immortal existence.

\- Lucy, you are my light, my life, my soul. I will belong forever, I just want to be yours for all my life and beyond. You want me with you? - Lucy, excited and with tears in his eyes, she wrapped the arms around his neck and wept, hiding her face.

\- Yes, I want nothing more. -

\- Forever. -

\- Forever. -

 

The screams of Natsu and Gray continued to deafen Lucy who prayed to find a fast train to silence Natsu and consequently Gray.

She was happy and over the moon to have found a guy, even if she couldn’t always see he, he was always with her and this she liked a lot.

Unfortunately those two behemoths were ruining the happy and romantic mood.

\- Why the hell you two aren’t in love, so you can stop to ruin the nice days? - When Lucy croaked this without control, the three stopped and looked surprised, realizing what it meant. Specifically Happy.

\- How ‘you too'? - Asked the cat super careful about certain things and dumb on others.

Obviously those on which was attentive were the business of Lucy and Loki.

Lucy blushed realizing.

\- Like all! Everyone falls in love and spend their time thinking about their love! Why do you not? - Natsu shrugged his shoulders in disgust.

\- Bah, those things don’t interest me, it's more fun to fight or to massacre Gray! - Lucy sighed.

\- Then get him and stop roaring insults! - Thundered severe Lucy trying to deflect Happy.

Gray looked at her frowning.

\- Why should he get to me? -

\- Because you're his only thought from the first minute of his day! - Lucy replied ready launched without realizing what he was saying.

At this Happy was distracted seriously and laughed.

\- Right, well you would do a nice couple! After Lolu course! - Lucy sighed at the nickname he had given her and Loki, but she didn’t answer because he found himself first iced and then roasted.

\- Stop talking nonsense. I hate him! We will never be a couple, still less beautiful! - Obviously this too yelled together, in perfect sync.

Lucy walked chuckling, understanding how must have felt happy for all that time he had alluded to her and Loki.

"In fact, after all, it's fun to see that two would fit together and like each other. Even if the two areblockheads like they! "

Who knows maybe one day they would be put together in love and they, too, now she learned that in this world nothing was really impossible. And to this she was really happy.


End file.
